


Outside the chatroom

by BunchaStress



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Angst, Assistant, CEO, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hacker, Hope you enjoy, See you on the other side, Spoilers, Stressful Situations, Swearing, all that comes with mysticmessenger, gamer - Freeform, have fun, i am just trying to develop my writing and have fun while doing it, idk - Freeform, implied smut?? maybe??, implied suicide, it changes for each character, it may suck, just based on her answers and what i think she would be like outside of the phone, just be prepared incase, maybe not??, multiple MCs, my version of MC, photographer, singer - Freeform, still mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunchaStress/pseuds/BunchaStress
Summary: just little ideas I had when I was playing through the different routes. Just like "well what would ________'s MC do after this call/chatroom?" Some of these may or not be written at like three in the morning but hey I tired my best. Also, you may have already figured but SPOILERS. This includes stuff that happened in game and during routes. Just warning you guys. It wont be in any order but I'll include when in the story its based, like after what route/call/text/chatroom so you can avoid spoilers.





	Outside the chatroom

"Aghh! He's starting to get on my nerves with all of this shit," MC groaned.

"Well I guess if 'he's too dangerous' and that 'I should distance myself' from him then there's no point of watching me through that creepy cam," She continued, making finger quotes as she talked.

MC then looked up at the CCTV camera and flipped off the camera while saying "Fuck off dickwad,". MC hoped that seven had seen that, or his maid saw it and was laughing her ass off getting ready to tell him that him done goofed. 

"Well... Since I have nothing better to do I might as well take a crack at this hacker..." She mumbled, pulling out her laptop. "But first I need to get rid of this camera, can't have the douche watching me work,"  
\---  
Taking care of the CCTV camera was nothing compared to hacking into the apartment's server. She spent the three hours getting through the security.

"Oh my god..... Why is there so much keeping people out. I mean there can't be anything that serious, and its sketchy as fuck. I feel like I'm hacking into the damn pentagon," MC groaned to herself.  
A few minutes later and she was finally in.

"Why am I not surprised," MC sighed, staring at her screen.

"There's a fucking bomb in this apartment. Of course there is. This is the RFA we're talking about. The people that are harder to hack into than the government," She continued.

"Oh, look it's activated. So pretty much if I go anywhere or someone comes here, this place goes boom? Great. Just fucking great. This is just my luck. All I wanted to do was help return someone's phone and I get this?" She rubbed her head.  
Suddenly her phone started ringing, indicating someone from the RFA was calling. Not even bothering to check who it was, she picked up her phone and answered.

"What?!" She snapped

"Jesus, what's wrong?" The other person answered, it was Zen.

"Ask your damn hacker friend," She said, hanging up.

-I'm sorry, MC. Just call if you need anything, okay?

-Don't be sorry, I'm sorry I'm just a bit irritated at the moment and didn't mean to take it out on you. I should probably be heading to bed though, its 2 in the morning. Good night Zen. :)

 

MC quickly shut off her phone, rolling her eyes at the lie she gave as an excuse to get away from the app. She then turned back to her work. She couldn't let him know she had been here, he couldn't yet be aware of what she was capable of. If anything she just had to trace the hacker as best as she could and get the hell out of there as quick as possible, and hopefully Seven would think it was just the hacker again.  
\---  
MC work up at the sound of her ringtone. She had fallen asleep on her keyboard. The woman still felt groggy so she probably hadn't slept for long.

Picking up her phone, she read the name but didn't really know who it was since she was still half asleep.

"Why can't I see you!?" Seven's voice nearly yelled through the phone.

"Figure that your self asshole, now if you excuse me I'm going back to bed. You know, cause its like 4 in the morning. Now leave me the fuck alone until the morning," MC yawned into her phone's microphone.

"Never mind I'll fix it. How will I know if you're safe if I can't see you,"

 

"Hey, you twat-waffle, stop watching me its fucking creepy," she slurred, about to fall back asleep "I thought you were to dangerous to interact with me?"  
 ---  
"MC?! Are you okay?!" Luciel asked through the phone. He was still surprised she had cursed in general, let alone at him. Now she wasn't even replying. Hanging up the phone he finally had turned back on the CCTV camera only to find her passed out sitting up against the headboard of the bed with her phone in hand and a laptop in her lap.  
  
"I wonder why she was on her computer so late?" He wondered to himself, rewinding the available footage to see her pulling it out before the screen went back.  
"Hey! Stop that and get back to work! I don't have to taze you again do I!?" Vanderwood called out at him.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just check this later. For now I'll work on making a robot to do my work for me," He jokingly replyed, winking at the other man.  
  
Vanderwood glared at the red-head "I'm going to call the boss."  
  
"Gahhhh no! Fine fine! I'll go back to working! God, I was only joking around," Seven replied, going back to work.  
  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered quickly, putting his headphones on.


End file.
